villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Radamanthys
Wyvern Radamanthys was a Kyoto of Hades in the XX Century. He is the specter that most have features in the series. He was voiced by Takehito Koyasu. Personality Radamanthys is only an evildoer servant of a big bad guy; so, he is a loyal, crusty and serious servant who takes combat towards the Hades's enemies. However, he is a jerk villain, because he don't have no formality and is rude, wants disrespect Pandora orders to serves Hades; but he does this, because he is the less innocent of the specters; so, he never thinks complexly about nothing, and uses simple and common sense judgments to judges allies and enemies; coincidentally, as a kyoto, he must judges another people). How he thinks he is a good servant, he finds himself a stronger warrior and hate weak enemies (but values enemies that he know about his strong power). In anime, according him, to win a battle, is needed coldness and brute force (because in the anime, he personality was most well-crafted). Biography Pandora Castle Radamanthys is the guardian of Kaina Sphere in the Meikai, but he goes to the Earth because he don't trust in former Athena saints to kill the godess that they once served, so, he goes meet Pandora to her allows his attack on the 12 Temples. Pandora refuses, but Zelos feigns be his friend and send 20 terrestrial specters to the Sanctuary of Athena, but he tells it to Pandora after, because he want Pandora's punishes. Aphrodite and Deathmask arrives in the castle after their fails, and Radamanthys (even with Pandora wish of uses Athena saints to kill she; she wished uses the saints to win the battle with no kill any specter was brainwashed to think Hades is merciful) kill they because don't accepts these saints in his army, mainly after their fails. Radamanthys (after the send of the specters dead, Zelos tell to Pandora about Radamanthys). Pandora tortures Radamanthys to punish him after the death of the sent specters. When Aiolia, Mu and Milo arrives in the castle, the barrier around it remove 90% of their power, and Radamanthys kill they with no remorse (according he, even with 100% of their powers, he could win the battle against they). In the manga, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Shiryu arrives after in the Pandora's room (after Pandora leaves the place to combat Athena in the Meikai; she ordered evacuate the castle and destroy it) and he don't fight against they initially (and leaves Zelos in trouble, and sarcastic like him, says that Pandora orders must not be disrespectd, as Zelos said), but after know about the Athena's blood in their clothes (because only with it they defeated Zelos), he orders to his servants, to kill them (because only with a divin blood, normal people can cross the road to Elysium, where is Hades true body). He goes to Meikai, but his servants don't follow his orders. In the anime, Radamanthys tries kill Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun, but Seiya pushes him with his Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken in the Death Hole, and he is send to Meikai. Meikai Probably while came back to Kaina, Radamanthys finds Lune confused, and discovers Kanon (his future rival) did this with Lune. After a quick battle, Kanon almost defeats Radamanthys, and now, Radamanthys discovers that the Hades's Castle Barrier helped him with the battle against Mu, Aiolia and Milo; so, he now values the powers of the gold saints, and because this, says to his servants (that arrived there to notice Pandora wish he in Giudecca) don't fight against Kanon, but they disrespects him and fights, and Kanon kill them. Radamanthys in Giudecca discovers Pandora called him and the other kyotos to hear Orpheu's lyre with Hades and she. How Radamanthys never trust in former enemies, Radamanthys always know that Orpheu will betray Hades. He don't listen his lyre (don't give attetion to the music) so, he don't sleep with Orpheu secret melody. He kills Orpheu and in the anime, is revealed that he arrest Seiya and Orpheu in the Cocytos. He arrives in the Fifth Prison to avenge on Kanon because he killed his servants (but the true reason is because Kanon almost kill him) and because the battle against Seiya in Giudecca, Kanon almost kill him again. Minos and Aiacos arrives there and Aiacos almost kill Kanon, but Radamanthys pushes him because Kanon is his rival. Minos almost kill Kanon, but Ikki arrives and saves him. After Ikki defeats Aiacos, Radamanthys and Minos gets surprised and Ikki was teleported to Giudecca and Minos goes to Giudecca to see what the 12 gold saints plans. So, again alone with Kanon in the Fifth Prison, Radamanthys fights against him, and Kanon gives his Gemini Cloth to Saga, because he never will arrive in the the Wailing Wall on time. Kanon in the anime, gets weakness after lost his cloth, and because this, rises together Radamanthys to the sky to kill him (but die in the process); in the manga, Kanon only use his suicidal attack, to redeem his sins against Athena. Lost Canvas In this manga, Radamanthys killed Ilias, the father of Regulus. After, fights against Scorpio Kardia, and after, with divin blood in his own blood, get powers that near of a god power; but, when Regulus pulls of the hearth of Radamanthys, with no divin blood flowing in his body, he lost his divin powers. He after goes kill Alone, because he perceives he is not Hades, and lost his life in this battle. Gallery Radamanthys.png Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased